


Seven Days (Or How Not to Fall For a Barista You Are Robbing)

by PieFeathers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Barista Castiel, Criminal Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9434768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieFeathers/pseuds/PieFeathers
Summary: Dean is a robber. He's the best at what he does. He is methodical and plans everything out seven days in advance. His newest target is a coffee shop slash bookstore called Heaven's Brew. It should be easy. Seven days of casing the place, seven days to learn it's security and hours. What he doesn't count on is how in seven days he falls for the blue eyed barista who may be not who he says he is. Dean has to focus on the job, besides what could go wrong in a week?





	1. Monday: How to Order A Drink That Isn't Pink

** Monday **

** 1:45 PM**

 

It’s not easy to rob a store,  or con someone. Hell it’s not easy to do any crime and get away with it . People who are stupid enough to go in unprepared deserved the many years of prison they got.  They spent too little time planning their attack and escape. They let the greed get ahead of their brains.  Often they had too little experience in robbing places in the first place.  They were often too lazy to pull off long cons, not smart enough to understand that cops always expected their level of work when it came to crimes. 

Dean was a professional  however . He was different. No matter the size of the job he would scout it out first. Seven days. That’s how long he waited. He would scope it out, watch the employees and then make his move on the seventh night,  S unday night.  He had done this many times since he was younger, and it was a very lucrative job.  Nearly eight years of doing it and he still hadn’t been caught. 

It helped that he traveled from city to city. He did own a house but was rarely there. In all honesty it wasn’t his house, it was a family house in Kansas. His brother was off in college and he had nobody else to care for. His parents were passed on, the only thing he  inherited was the house and his fathers car, a 1967 Chevy Impala.  She had been sitting in the backyard of their parent’s house for years and needed to be fixed up badly. 

Once Dean got her running and in perfect shape he started his con activity. He had years of prior experience from helping his father, an experienced conman himself.  That’s how John Winchester had died...he got too greedy and lost everything, even his own life.  Dean didn’t have much sorrow for his father’s passing but made sure he wouldn’t make the same mistakes. 

From the outside it appeared to be a house, a small two story house but a house none the less.  It was brick, but painted a brown color.  The outside had a large wrap around porch with seating for warmer weather. It was mid spring and a few people were sitting outside with their drinks.  A glass door led to the first floor, Dean could only assume as he stepped up to the porch.  Plants in pots hung down the sides, and bees gathered around the flowers that grew in the pots and along the walkway. 

The small happy jingle of the bell  on the glass door  rang as he entered the shop.  It clanged against the glass with light taps that seemed to chorus the ringing.  It was almost a heavenly sound.  Dean had his bag hanging off on shoulder, he had to make this look good.  The last thing he needed was someone getting suspicious of why he was hanging around the store for long hours. 

A chipper red headed barista was working at the front, her hair pulled back into a ponytail.  The front of her apron and baseball cap read, “ _ Heaven’s Brew”  _ which was the coffee sh o ps name.  Dean thought it was an odd name for a coffee shop but didn’t question it. He had chosen this shop for a reason. 

The lower floor was open, walls had been removed so everyone could mingle in the shop freely. The shop also seconded as a bookstore, many bookshelves were put up with people looking at them while holding their drinks.  A staircase that led upstairs had a sign that read, Employees Only. Dean wondered if the owner lived up there in an apartment.  The tables were wood, the entire place had a log cabin feel to it. Weird considering how large this city was, and was no where near any place rural or “rustic”. 

Dean set his bag down beside a free table that looked out to the street.  He crossed the scuffed wooden floor to the women handling the drinks. She smiled at him and bounced over to the cash register. Dean could read her name tag now, “Charlie.” 

“Hey there. I haven’t seen you around before. What would you like?” She asked. 

Dean wasn’t much of a coffee drinker so he only shrugged. “Tell you what why don’t you just make me your favorite and we can go from there.” He winked, working his usual charm on her. 

To his surprise she just raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged.  Her smile had fallen and her chipper attitude was gone. He wasn’t sure what he had done.  She asked his name to put on the coffee cup. It was obvious she was not pleased with his flirty attitude.  She rang him up and after he paid her, in cash, he was off to the bookshelves to see what they had.  He almost ran into another person who was also walking over to the bookshelf. 

“Sorry!” The other man apologized as he dropped the books he was carrying. 

“No, it’s my fault I wasn’t watching were I was going.” Dean admitted as he stooped down to help the man gather the books. 

The man thanked him as they stood back up, their eyes catching.  The other man was only a few inches shorter than Dean and had bright blue eyes. He was wearing an employees outfit and his name tag read, “Castiel.”  He took the books from Dean and smiled up at him.  He had to be maybe a few years younger than Dean, mid twenties at the  youngest. 

“ Sorry about that. I’m rushing to get these on the shelf before my shift starts.” Castiel explained as he turned from Dean to just do that.  His voice was deep and gravelly, somehow it matched him though.

“ No it’s alright.” Dean smiled. Charlie called his name and he left to get his drink at the counter. 

The drink she placed down for him was cold and oddly pink. He wrinkled his nose in disgust, he wasn’t expecting this.  Charlie gave him a smart ass smirk before turning away, her ponytail swishing behind her as she switched spots with Castiel.  Dean made sure no one was looking before he silently flipped her the bird and snatched the drink from the counter.  He took one sip of it and he immediately felt bad for misjudging her.  The drink was delicious. It was strawberry with hints of raspberry and white chocolate in it. 

“ I take it she made a good choice?” Came the voice of Castiel from behind him. 

Dean turned, giving him a confused look. “ What?” He asked around a mouthful of coffee. 

“ You were making some really interesting noises there.” Castiel laughed. 

Dean blushed and he quickly stammered an apology before rushing back to his table.  He didn’t glance back to Castiel, instead he set up his computer and sat down with his drink.  He had a job that was all. 

  
  


** 3:24 PM **

Dean glared at the door as another giggling girl entered the coffee shop. The last hour or so more and more had entered all eagerly ordering from Castiel. Dean would admit the guy was good looking, but  it was irritating to say the least. He spent the entire time watching others, watching how things were handled. The prices were average, and the big money came from the gaggles of girls that entered. 

He raised an eyebrow at one order that was well over fifty dollars. There was also people that came in simply to buy books as well. His interest peaked when he learned that the shop sold some very high priced books as well.  He wrote down this information, he may need to take a look into those books to see how much they were worth. 

Dean smiled to himself. He had chosen a good place, he could just feel it.  He still needed to learn more about the security of the place and who owned the shop and lived upstairs.  The thought that perhaps no one lived upstairs crossed his mind. They may hold more books up there, or a safe most likely. 

Dean planned to stay a longer but he finished his coffee to early and he could feel Castiel’s eyes on him sometimes. He closed his laptop and shoved it back into his bag. He would come back tomorrow, maybe Castiel wouldn’t be there. He could only hope that Castiel wasn’t onto him, but he reminded himself that it would be impossible for Castiel to know. 

He threw the empty cup out and shot a glance to Castiel. The barista stared at him with a smile and waved to him as he left. Much to his own surprise, Dean waved back. 


	2. Tuesday: How not to piss off your barista

**Tuesday**

**12:30 PM**

 

Clouds were forming over the city as a spring shower was announced to be coming later that afternoon. Dean parked his car down  a few  block s from  _ Heaven’s Brew  _ as he finalized some notes he made on the shop. He was waiting for a friend from city hall to get back to him about the store’s blueprints and he wouldn’t have those for a couple more days at most. 

He  worryingly looked out his window up to the sky. He didn’t want to park so far away but he also knew he couldn’t risk having his car seen. He changed his license plates between each job but he still had the same car as always. He didn’t need people catching on because of his damn car.  He grabbed an umbrella from the backseat just in case before stepping out of the car and locking it. The last thing he needed was his car to be stolen. 

Dean grumbled under his breath as he entered the building,  the broken umbrella under his arm .  It had taken the wind exactly 3 minutes to snap it outside in. He had barely escaped into the coffee shop before rain started to pour. Now he was stuck there for a few hours with a bunch of other idiots who didn’t want to walk to their cars and get drenched.

A happy, smiling Castiel was standing up at the counter handing a couple of hot coffees to a couple waiting.  He was wearing the same work clothes as before but this time he had a long  sleeved blue shirt under the apron that matched his eyes perfectly, not that Dean noticed this at all.  Dean made eye contact with him by accident and he quickly found himself a table to sit at.  He decided he would wait for a the line to go down before going up, he didn’t want to wait in line and leave his stuff alone for some kid to get into.  He didn’t need someone discovering what he was up to. 

The night before he put a call in to his brother, asking about  the buildings  security type. His brother was working on his law degree and despite Dean being a criminal he would help out the  best the could. He wasn’t going to admit that his entire education was paid for by Dean’s crimes.  Dean found out that the shop had some very low tech security, which was just perfect for Dean. 

Dean looked down his list of things he needed to  investigate the rest of the week.  The security and basic bottom layout was already done.  He wanted to see what was upstairs but he could wait he knew. He had five more days after this one. He was ahead of schedule. 

A cup being set down in front of him shook him from his thoughts.  It wasn’t in a clear cup like his drink the day before, instead it was in a large white cup with steam rising from the small opening in the lid. He looked up to find who had set it down, ready to inform whoever it was that he wasn’t looking for company.  He jumped back when he saw the blue eyes of Castiel staring down at him. 

“ I noticed how much you enjoyed this yesterday so I made it warm this time... ” Castiel said softly.  Dean gave him a confused look which made Castiel chuckle and look towards the window. “I saw you got caught up in the wind a little, I figured you would want something to warm you up.”

Dean’s mind drew a blank for a second, unsure what to say. He shook his head and took the drink before flashing a bright smile to Castiel. If he made friends with the barista then maybe he could get some more inside information about what was being stored here and more information about the store’s owners.  And after all this Castiel guy was pretty nice.  He fetched out his wallet but was stopped by Castiel. 

“It’s on me. I was just wondering if maybe I could sit with you for my break?” Castiel asked. “If that’s alright?” With that Castiel’s smile turned into a worried expression. 

Dean couldn’t say no to that face, he thought his brother’s puppy dog eyes were bad this guy had that market cornered apparently. He set his bag on the ground beside the legs of his chair and nodded, motioning for Castiel to join him. The dark haired man did just that, gracefully sitting into the open chair. His movements Dean realized reminded him of a cat, or worst a spider as it causally walked down it’s web to it’s caught prey. 

Dean couldn’t place his finger on what exactly Castiel was doing but there was something off about his actions and movements.  He stayed quiet as Castiel peeked over the table to see what was in Dean’s notepad but the crook closed the top and set his pen down. 

“ Are you...” Castiel paused letting his gaze slide up to Dean’s face. “A writer?” 

Dean relaxed at the question and he figured it would be the easiest  explanation in case Castiel saw anything.  He quickly nodded and smiled the best he could, although he was still slightly nervous at what Castiel had just seen. 

“ That’s great! Did you just move here?” Castiel continued his questioning. 

“Uhm no, I’m just passing through for a week or so.” Dean shrugged. “You know...writer stuff.”  He nearly stomped on his own foot for saying that, it sounded so fake and stupid but there was something about Castiel that made him completely forget he was supposed to be anyone but himself. 

“ Sorry, Dean Smith.” Dean said, finally introducing himself. 

“ Castiel Milton.” Castiel gave back in return. 

He snapped his head sharply to look at the counter when his name was called by a co-worker. Dean shrunk back at the look Castiel gave the girl, if looks could kill Castiel’s was a serial killer.  His expression softened as he looked back to Dean and the innocent, welcoming smile he gave Dean made him want to run as fast as he could. 

“ I hope we can talk again Dean.” Castiel said as he rose from the table and called back to the co-worker letting her know he was coming.  He was gone before Dean could even reply. 

  


**2:10 PM**

Dean checked his watch and shook his head in disbelief. The rain still hadn’t let up and he was  getting real concerned that he may have to make a break for it to his car eventually.  Every so often Dean would look over to see Castiel staring at him and he wasn’t sure if he was hitting on him or keeping tabs.  Either one Dean didn’t need. 

He quickly sent an email to his brother but other than that he grew bored. There wasn’t much he could do at that time other than count how much money the shop was making. From his observations he could tell that they hadn’t taken the money out yet. Castiel took a twenty out that was ripped on the corner, it was given to him the day before by some preppy college girl  wearing way too little. 

Dean made a note of this, and also jotted down to make sure to know when they took money out. He was hoping it wasn’t until the next week as he would be able to get his hands on all the cash they earned  along with swiping the card machine they had for card information. 

 

**2:45 PM**

He broke down and finally bought another coffee.  He dealt with the smug look on Castiel’s face the best he could. He ordered a caramel latte this time, which wiped the smirk off Castiel’s face. Dean couldn’t help but smile in return, finally he got that asshole to stop being so smug.  Castiel took his money, wrote down his name and Dean was on his way to the end of the counter to await his drink. 

A dark haired woman walked over to the same spot Dean was standing, her head turned as she tucked her wallet back into her purse.  She ran into Dean and stumbled back, swearing as she did so. Dean wasn’t sure what she was saying  as she was mumbling , but she seemed to be angry at him. 

“ Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

She stared at him with a scowl before her features relaxed. A flirty smile replaced the scowl and she rolled her eyes. 

“No it’s my fault. I didn’t see you.” She said, waving him off. “ I’m Lisa.” 

“Dean.” He smiled. Now a pretty woman was right up his alley. “ You seem to be in a hurry, so I don’t mean to stop you.” 

“No it’s alright! I just can’t stand this shop but my coffee maker is broken at work...” Lisa waved her hand as she trailed off. Dean frowned, he was starting to not like her personality all that much. 

As if on cue, Castiel slammed two coffees onto the counter, his eyes piercing into Lisa. “Your drinks are ready. Both of you.” He said. 

Lisa wrinkled her nose and grabbed the drink with her name on it. “ Well I’ll see you around.” She smiled at Dean before walking out, her heels clicking on the wood as she did. 

Dean sighed and went to grab his own drink but noticed Castiel’s look. He wasn’t smiling anymore, in fact he looked very irritated.  Dean took his drink and nearly ran back to his table, head down to avoid making Castiel more angry. 

  


**4:45 PM**

Dean sighed as he left the bathroom, having to relieve himself after two more coffees. The rain let up about fifteen minutes earlier and he was ready to go back to his cheap hotel and sleep.  He grabbed his bag, glad Castiel had left work an hour earlier his shift ending. The girl from the day before, Charlie, showed up and after Dean informed her he did enjoy the drink she made they soon made up and she started chatting in excitement about a new movie that had come out or something, Dean wasn’t really paying attention. 

He was really concerned by Castiel's attitude. What was wrong with him? Dean wondered. He realized he was getting too caught up with this and he needed to focus on the job. He shook his head. How many times was he going to have to remind himself of that this week? 


	3. Wednesday: How Not To Flirt With Your Barista

**Wednesday**

**2:25 PM**

 

“Dean listen to me!” Sam shouted to Dean over the phone. “I don’t feel right knowing you are in that town right now.” 

“What the h ell are you talking about?” Dean demanded as he slammed his car door shut. He was way  too late to the coffee shop and he didn’t need his brother yelling in his ear. 

Dean  stayed up late the night before heading out to a few local bars in hopes of meeting up with a girl. He didn’t find anyone to take home but he did get very drunk. He slept in till noon after his alarm didn’t sound.  He spent another hour and a half getting rid of his headache  before showering and driving to his parking spot away from the shop. 

He realized how stupid he had been when he was  out drinking. He didn’t have time to be playing around, but this stakeout was getting too much at it was only two days down. Dean wanted to get the job done as soon as possible and away from this damned town and that damn Castiel. 

“ Do you not read the news? There has been a string of crimes that the cops are blaming on a local crime family.” Sam sighed. “You need to be careful I don’t want you getting in over your head.” 

“I’ll be fine Sammy.” Dean rolled his eyes. “I have to go but I’ll let you know if I see any old school mafia around the shop.” He joked before hanging up. 

He entered the shop in a better mood than  the day before.  Upon seeing Castiel instead of running to the nearest table Dean went right up to the counter. He had to  get through the next few days and he knew exactly how to do it.  He had to face this problem head on. 

“I wasn’t sure you would show up.” Castiel stated not looking up from the cash register.  Dean smirked and shrugged. 

“I was busy.” 

“ Doing what?” Castiel asked finally meeting Dean’s gaze. “ I can only imagine what you were working on.” 

Dean’s smile wavered but didn’t drop. What the fuck was Castiel’s deal? He just rolled his eyes and leaned against the counter, his bag sliding slowly off his shoulder. He rested his head on one hand and looked up to Castiel as he winked.  Castiel’s fingers stumbled across the cash register and he accidentally pressed a button causing it to open. He jumped back with a yelp as it hit him. 

_ Gotcha,  _ Dean thought to himself. Two could play that game. 

“I’ll just take my regular.” He said as if nothing happened. Castiel nodded and took the money Dean gave him. He fumbled with the cash as he gave Dean his change, his eyes not meeting Dean’s. 

Dean smirked and set his bag down that was closer to the counter this time.  He wanted a good view of their security behind the counter. Surely there was an emergency button in case of  robbery , he assumed.  He also wanted a look at the break room. His phone was at the ready if someone left the break room door open so he could take a photo of it. 

 

Castiel stared at Dean with distaste. He knew there was something off with Dean. He didn’t know what it was but he didn’t like how he seemed to be watching everyone at all times when he was there. He noticed Dean didn’t do much on his computer, instead he just set it up and left it there preferring to right in his little notebook. 

He wanted to see what was in that notebook. He finished Dean’s drink and set it down on the counter. He didn’t even call Dean’s name out, he knew the stranger would see the drink ready as he was always watching.  Castiel left the drink on the counter and sat back down on a small stool beside the fridge. He pulled out his phone and began to text his brother about the strange man. 

After the first day Dean had been there Castiel thought he was strange and told his brother about him. Gabriel told him that it was probably nothing but to let him know if Dean showed up again.  Castiel sat there chewing on his thumb as he waited for Gabriel to respond back. He didn’t know how to handle this situation if it turned out there was something off about Dean. 

“ Castiel!” He heard his name and he stood up to see his manager standing beside the counter, hands on her hips. “ You aren’t on break right now!” 

“Sorry!” Castiel rushed back to his station, slipping his phone back into his pocket. 

“I didn’t hire you to be texting people.” She sighed. “Look, I know this is only temporary but please at least act like you like it here, alright?” 

Castiel nodded and looked down at the counter in shame. He didn’t need to be fired from this job, that was the last thing he wanted.  His manager turned on her heel and stormed back up the stairs, past the “employee’s only” sign.  Castiel watched her go before turning back to find Dean standing there holding his coffee. 

“Jesus!” Castiel jumped back in surprise. “ I didn’t hear you come up. Is there something wrong with your drink?” 

Dean stared at him before slowly shaking his head. 

“No, sorry I just saw she was yelling at you and I was seeing if you were okay.” Dean explained. “You are okay right?” 

Castiel clenched his jaw to hold back a sharp retort. Silence fell between the two men and their eyes met. Dean could see no emotion flowing through Castiel’s eyes but he wasn’t sure it was his imagination or not. It was quiet disturbing. Castiel felt uneasy at how deeply Dean was staring at him, there was too much emotion in those green eyes for his liking. 

A commotion broke their staring and Castiel grabbed a rag to clean up the spilled drink. He left Dean standing there without another word and went over to reassure the woman and her child that it was alright.  Dean stood there watching him before he too went back to sit down at his own table.  He looked back to Castiel who was staring his way as he cleaned the mess up. 

Dean looked away while keeping his heart from beating out of control.  His hand shook as he took a sip of his drink. The caffeine probably wouldn’t help him calm down but it was the only thing he could do with his hands to pretend like he wasn’t focusing on what happened between him and Castiel. 

What had happened? He wondered. He couldn’t help but think that there was something about Castiel. Maybe Dean was forming something for him? It wasn’t unlike him to do that, and he was known to take company in both genders.  He just shrugged it off, that was it. He thought Castiel was attractive, nothing more. There wasn’t anything off about Castiel it was just Dean trying to pretend he wasn’t interested. 

Dean smiled and began to write in his notepad. That was it, nothing else. He could go about his job knowing that it was probably why Castiel stared at him too. It had to be the only explanation, it wasn’t like Castiel was onto him. That would be ridiculous, after so many jobs Dean was sure that no one could detect his intentions. And if he continued this up he could use Castiel to his advantage. 


End file.
